


You Said Forever (Now I Drive Alone)

by ohhkirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Oikawa sucks in this fr fr, Songfic, im so sorry, inspired by drivers license, it's really cute until it isn't, light fluff, lowkey toxic oikawa, suga is sad :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhkirishima/pseuds/ohhkirishima
Summary: Oikawa had made Suga fall in love with driving for the first time since the accident, So why was Suga crying while driving down an empty road at 2 am?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	You Said Forever (Now I Drive Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArchaicAsterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicAsterism/gifts).



_ “Suga!” A soft voice shouted from behind the grey-haired boy, Suga turned and was met with Asahi, his best friend from his grade. Asahi caught up to him and a bright smile was on his face as he towered over Suga. Asahi was 6’7; a whole foot taller than Suga; the taller man basically towering over Sugawara 24/7, “You’re getting your license today right?”  _

_ Suga was 17, creeping up on 18 and he’s just now getting his license. He’s been terrified of driving for a while and he thought he couldn’t do it so he always held off on getting his license. But this time; this time was different.  _

_ “That’s so cool!! I can’t wait to get mine, I’m so nervous so I've held off from it as well,” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling softly as he joined Suga in walking out of school, “I’m so glad you’re finally trying to get it though. I know the accident kind of ruined cars for you.” _

_ “Oh god, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Tooru’s help, he taught me everything honestly.” Suga let out a quiet laugh, the mention of what happened kind of shocking Suga. _

_ “That setter from Aoba Johsai? Are you guys like.. A thing?” Asahi asked and that question made Suga go wide-eyed.  _

_ “What?! No! We’re just friends!! He just helps me out a lot,” Sugawara laughed nervously and he had hoped Asahi couldn’t see the light pink that had risen to his cheeks. God that’s embarrassing, Suga thought.  _

_ “Right-” Asahi shook his head as he started to speak but was cut off by a loud car horn that could be heard throughout the school premises. Suga stiffened as he realized that it could only be one person. He slowly turned around and about 30 feet away was a red, flashy convertible sitting in front of the entrance to the grounds. The boy in the car took off the dramatic sunglasses that sat upon his face and he looked directly at Suga. _

_ Tooru Oikawa. _

_ “Your ‘friend’ is here,” Asahi giggled softly and bumped Suga’s shoulder with his own. Suga quickly turned around and swatted at Asahi, clearly telling him to shut the hell up.  _

_ “I gotta go,” Suga laughed as he started to walk away from the taller boy. he turned around and faced Asahi as he walked backward, “Next time you see me, I’ll have my license!” _

_ Asahi laughed and swatted at Suga, imitating the actions he did minutes earlier before fixing his bag and starting to walk off. _

_ Suga didn’t want to lie, he felt like a badass getting into Oikawa’s car.  _

_ “Hello darling, you’re looking ravishing today,” Oikawa’s words fell so smoothly out of his mouth, Suga always thought he tried too hard.  _

_ “Stole your sister’s car again huh?” Suga raised his eyebrow and looked over at the brunette, a small smirk playing on his lip.  _

_ Oikawa sat there and rolled his eyes, chuckling softly, “Put your seatbelt on, babe. You have a license to get and we can’t be late.” _

_ And with that, Suga did as he was told and put on his seatbelt before Oikawa took off down the road. The wind in Suga’s hair made him rest his head back against the headrest on the seat and closed his eyes. Suga opened his eyes as he heard his favorite song start to blast from the radio. Sugawara looked over at the boy in the seat next to him and he stuck his hand out.  _

_ Oikawa happily took the boy's soft hand in his and he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Suga’s hand. Suga’s cheeks heated up and he looked away to hide it from the other. _

_ “Hey, hey. Don’t look away, Kou. Please you’re so beautiful.” Oikawa said loud enough so it could be heard over the music as he glanced over at Suga and then back at the road. _

_ “Tooru Oikawa if you don’t shut your mouth,” Suga really couldn’t help but let a smile prick at the corners of his lips. He looked over at Oikawa and he smiled a bit wider; the sight of the boy making him grin like an idiot. _

_ Oikawa and Suga had been together for a little over half a year. They agreed not to tell anyone yet though, it wasn’t really safe for Oikawa if his family found out. They were careful with PDA and going and hanging out. It hurt Suga to know that Oikawa was at risk just because he was with a man, but as long as they watched out, it would be okay. _

_ Soon Oikawa was pulling into the parking lot of the DMV. Suga started to get nervous. He was afraid that all that help that Oikawa graciously gave him would go to waste. As the car was parked and then turned off, Suga couldn’t take his eyes off from looking out the window. _

_ “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Suga mumbled and let out a deep breath. Oikawa and Suga talked about him getting his license for months. Oikawa made Suga fall in love with driving. The wind in his hair, playing music so loud that you can’t even hear yourself, driving down an empty road and blasting that music and singing as loud as you could; he and Oikawa did that way too many times to count.  _

_ “Koushi, you got this,” Oikawa took off his seatbelt and turned to face Suga before taking both of Suga’s hands in his. Suga looked over at his boyfriend, “It’s not easy but you know why you’re gonna pass? Because you’re Koushi fucking Sugawara; greatest volleyball setter I’ve ever met.” _

_ “I may just cry, Tooru,” Suga giggled softly, “But I thought the greatest setter you’ve ever met was yourself.” _

_ “I was until I met you,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “You make me sound so self-centered.” _

_ Suga stared at him, dumbfounded, a small smirk playing across his lips.  _

_ “Okay- okay! This isn’t about me, darling. Go on in there and um.. Punch them.. Wait don’t do that.” Oikawa looked to the side and thought about what to say to motivate Suga but Sugawara just chuckled and leaned over, giving Oikawa a quick kiss on the lips before unbuckling his belt and opening the door.  _

_ “Thank you Tooru, that helped very much.” Suga sent a soft smile to the brunette through the open top of the car before jogging off. _

_ “I’m the best at pep talks, of course it helped,” Oikawa smiled to himself. _

**_\--_ **

_ Hours had passed since Suga had gone in and Oikawa was leaned up against his car, chewing a piece of gum obnoxiously. He then heard the sound of opening and closing doors and he looked forward towards the sound.  _

_ There stood Koushi Sugawara, and he started walking towards Oikawa slower than he liked.  _

_ “Oh no..” He mumbled as he pushed himself off the car, standing up straight before walking to Suga to meet him in the middle. Suga stopped as they made it to each other and he looked up at the taller boy. _

_ “Babe, I’m so-” Oikawa lifted his hand to gently cup the smaller boy's cheek but he hesitated as Suga cut him off. _

_ “I got it. I passed, Tooru.” Suga said just above a whisper.  _

_ “Wait what- Suga! Don’t do that! You scared me-” Oikawa let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and he laughed, “Oh my god, come here.” _

_ Oikawa wrapped his arms around Koushi and he buried his face in his hair, “God, I knew you could do it.” Tooru could feel his boyfriend’s breathing shake and he knew he was probably crying by now. Hell, Oikawa could cry himself, but he stayed strong for Kou. _

_ “Thank you so much, Tooru.” Suga mumbled against his boyfriend’s chest. Suga couldn’t help but think that Oikawa probably thought he was being silly for crying over a driver’s license. _

_ “It’s my pleasure, honey. I’m so proud of you. Now we have to celebrate!” Oikawa pulled away and looked down at Suga before cupping his face in his hands. He planted a soft, quick kiss to Suga’s lips before he gently wiped away the tears falling down Suga’s face, “It’s close to getting dark, I’m thinking we drive off into a sunset together, blasting music.”  _

_ Suga giggled softly, sniffling before nodding, “I’d love that.” _

_ Koushi and Tooru got into the car and after Suga showed off his license, they were off to do what they’re both in love with. _

_ They had stopped to get Suga’s favorite fast food because Oikawa had said Suga deserved a treat. They had driven to an empty town, which wasn’t too far away, and Oikawa turned on their playlist. The playlist consisted of songs they both loved, songs that remind them of each other, and songs that you can yell your feelings out to. _

_ They did exactly that. Tooru Oikawa and Koushi Sugawara; just two teenagers who are so obsessed with each other. They screamed the lyrics to love songs; sang to each other, sang to the world, sang out how they felt; excited, happy, in love? They let the love in their hearts take over them that night. Sometimes they’d park in an abandoned parking lot and just let it out on each other, love flowing from each other's mouths to the others. They’d then get back to the driving and music. _

_ Suga laughed and leaned forward, turning the music down so he could speak, “We’ll be driving and screaming these songs forever huh?”  _

_ Oikawa glanced over at the silver-headed boy next to him, _

_ “forever, darling.” _

“Forever.” Suga mumbled.

Suga’s rough hands gripped the steering wheel of his white convertible, the car he got because he loved the way it made him feel.

The wind blew through Suga’s hair, he always loved the way the wind felt. He always loved the way convertibles made him feel, made him love driving.

So why was he crying? The tears haven’t stopped for while. 

He had gotten his license on this day, last year. Why was he crying? He should be happy. He should be happy. He should be screaming love songs with-

_ “Tooru! You’re lost! My house is the other way!” Suga laughed and pointed behind them.  _

_ “Tooru Oikawa NEVER gets lost babe- oh shit!” Tooru took a sharp turn onto a side road so he wouldn’t miss it. He was silent for a minute before bursting out in laughter along with his boyfriend. _

Suga was finally able to drive. 

_ “Suga! Hey dude did you see this?” Daichi tapped on Suga’s shoulder and held a phone to his face. It was a post on Instagram. It had Oikawa and a girl as the main two of the shot. _

He’s probably with that blonde girl. The one he was told not to worry about. She was everything he wasn’t. More importantly, she was a girl.

Sugawara roughly hit his steering wheel, choking out another sob. What was he doing? He was driving around in an empty town because he couldn’t love someone else?  _ Pathetic, _ he thought.

_ "forever, huh?" _

Suga was getting replaced. Again. By the very man Suga thought would never look at another the way Oikawa had looked at him.

_ “Suga we know you miss him but you can’t keep moping around. He’s just a dick from a shitty rich school-” Daichi had started to speak but he was cut off by being grabbed by the collar and pushed against the wall of the Karasuno gym. _

_ “You have no idea, Daichi, why don’t you shut the hell up!” Suga blew up at him, he never had done that before; but here he was, Suga’s arm pressed against Daichi’s throat. _

“I hate you.” Suga mumbled. He reached over and turned up the music. He thought it had sounded way louder than he ever had it but at this point, he didn’t care.

_ “forever, darling.” _

“I hate you!” Suga said again but louder. He repeated and repeated and repeated himself, getting louder and louder each time, “All my friends are tired of hearing how much I miss you! I feel bad for them, Oikawa. They’ll never understand or know you the way I do.”

**_From; Tooru._ **

_ heard you got into a fight with daichi the other day? _

**_9:36 PM_ **

**_From; Tooru_ **

_ Kou, don’t let what I did to you affect you and your friends. _

**_9:40 PM_ **

**_To; Tooru_ **

_ Don’t call me that. _

**_9:58 PM_ **

“I know we weren’t perfect!” Suga sobbed, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing.

_ “Oikawa what the fuck? Who the fuck is she?!” Suga pointed to the girl in the picture and he then pushed the taller boy hard enough for him to stumble back a bit. _

“But I’ve never felt this way for no one.” Suga punched his steering wheel and his voice was getting weak.

_ He looked over at Oikawa and he smiled a bit wider; the sight of Oikawa making him grin like an idiot. _

“You said forever, so why am I driving alone past your street?!”

_ “We’ll be driving and screaming these songs forever huh?” _

Red lights, stop signs.

_ “See Suga, that’s a red light, you stop at those. Oh! And you also stop at STOP signs.” Tooru pointed to pictures of the red lights and stop signs. Suga just looked at him unimpressed. _

_ “Tooru I don’t think I’m gonna get red lights and stop signs wrong on my license test-” Suga let out a soft giggle. _

“I still see your face in the white cars.”

_ “I think a white convertible was a great choice, darling.” Oikawa smiled as he slipped on his sunglasses and sat back in the passenger seat. Oikawa stuck his hands in the air saying a loud ‘WHOO’ as Suga drove them down an empty road; music loud as always. _

“I can’t drive past the places we used to go”

_ “So I know this cool arcade we could go to,” Oikawa started to speak as they were walking down the street, “I was thinking; you, me, Asahi, and Noya. Kinda like a double date thing!”  _

“Cause i-” Suga screamed over the music.

_ “I love you Sugawara Koushi, so much.” Oikawa’s arms were wrapped around Suga’s waist and his forehead was pressed against Suga’s. _

_ Suga wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “I love you too, Tooru Oikawa.” _

“Cause I still fucking love you, babe,” Suga whispered and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lol *hands u tissue*


End file.
